Generally speaking wear can hardly be avoided due to gears engaging rotation. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional worm gear set is made for direct engagement of transmission gear 3 with worm gear 1. Further, transmission gear 3 is linked with output load bar 6. Such a structure has the following defects:
(1) After some period of use, a worn worm portion 4 is hence caused on toothed wall 40 of transmission gear 3 and toothed wall 49 of worm gear 1. Because toothed wall 40 and toothed wall 49 become thinner, a wider tooth valley therebetween is cause that results in excessive end play of engagement between gears 3 and 1. PA1 (2) The equipment using the aforesaid conventional worm gear set, such as a lathe, a drilling machine, sawing machine, etc. would suffer tooling head vibration, leaping up and down, noise pollution and poor working quality. Also the use of worm gear set for transmission of a working pitch would cause poor working precision of the machine because of deviation in rotating pitch.
In view of the aforesaid defects, the inventor thus has devoted himself to research for overcoming such problems and finally has created the present auto correction device for wearing end play in a worm gear set that is able to eliminate such end play caused in worm gear set by means of an automatic correction and adjustment to ensure that a result of closely engaging rotation can be attained.